1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector adapted for being mounted on a metal shell of an electrical device.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,297, issued on Jan. 18, 2011 to Li, discloses an electrical connector adapted for being mounted on an opening of a shell of an electrical device. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts mounted on the insulative housing, and a metal shell enclosing the insulative housing. The metal shell defines a receiving room for receiving a plug connector. The metal shell comprises, on each of a top wall and a bottom wall thereof, a pair of flexible plates or spring beams each having a portion extending into the receiving room. When the plug connector is plugged into the electrical connector, the spring beams may be so pushed outwardly as to touch the electrical device shell and therefore cause interference signal. In addition, the spring beams may not provide sufficient mating force.
An improved electrical connector is desired to offer advantages over the related art.